gundamonrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
RMS-099 Rick Dias
The RMS-099 Rick Dias is a second-generation mass production attack-use mobile suit, it was featured in the anime series Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX. Technology Developed by Anaheim Electronics the RMS-099 (MSA-099, MSA-009) Rick Dias (codename: "γ Gundam" (Gamma Gundam)) became one of the first mass-produced mobile suits of the AEUG's Zeta Project for their fight against the corrupt Titans. Because many engineers who worked on the Rick Dias were former Principality of Zeon members, the Rick Dias featured many similarities to Zeon mobile suits. It not only features a mono-eye sensor but its name is also derived from the MS-09R Rick Dom ("Rick" comes from the word Remake). The Rick Dias ("Dias" is derived from Bartolomeu Dias, the Portuguese explorer who first rounded the Cape of Good Hope) was originally to be called Gundam γ which was due to the fact that the Rick Dias is built out of the new Gundarium γ . This material was developed by Axis and has strength similar to standard Gundarium yet is structurally lighter, making the suit lighter and thus allowing it to accommodate a greater fuel capacity. The Rick Dias was also armed with a great number of weapons and thus became a strong enemy for most of the Titan's suits.The Rick Dias is one of the earlier models of mobile suits to use the 360-degree panoramic cockpit, and the first original design to be constructed by the AEUG. One notable feature is that unlike other mobile suits in use at the time, the cockpit of the Rick Dias is built into the head and not the chest of the mobile suit. Built into its hands are specialized launchers that can be used to launch fire-suppressing gas or a binding adhesive. For combat the Rick Dias is equipped with a large variety of weapons, making it a versatile mobile suit. Among its built-in weapons include a 2-barrel 55mm vulcan phalanx anti-missile gun system built into the head and a pair of beam sabers stored in recharge racks in the backpack. For ranged combat the Rick Dias is equipped with a pair of beam pistols stored in backpack storage racks. It can also be optionally equipped with a clay bazooka, a bazooka that fires a specialized round that breaks into smaller pellets, and a standard beam rifle. Armaments ;*2-barrel 55mm Vulcan Phalanx Anti-missile Gun System ;*Beam Saber ;*2 x Beam Pistol ;*AE/ZIM.C-BAZ-531 Clay Bazooka ;*Beam Rifle System Features ;*"Random Binder" Ejectable External Propellant Tank ;*Flare Launchers in hands History The Rick Dias was used during many major AEUG missions as the AEUG's first original and most powerful mass-production mobile suit, making its first known major use during the AEUG's mission to infiltrate Gryps and steal the new RX-178 Gundam Mk-II. Three Rick Dias mobile suits would be used to infiltrate the colony, led by AEUG ace Quattro Bajeena in his custom painted red Rick Dias. The mission was successful and proved the value of the Rick Dias. For all following missions Rick Dias mobile suits were assigned to the AEUG's top pilots who did not possess their own custom unit such as the Gundam Mk-II or the MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki.Initially the standard color scheme for the Rick Dias is black and dark gray, with one unit given a custom red on dark red paint job. However; at some point, while the AEUG was on Earth, the standard color scheme was switched over to the same red coloring scheme used on the unit Quattro Bajeena and later Emma Sheen piloted. Despite being technologically advanced and state of the art at the start of the Gryps Conflict(to the point that the Titans tried to steal some of the Argama's compliment), the Rick Dias was soon overshadowed by the increasingly more advanced designs in the AEUG and the Titans. By the start of the First Neo Zeon War, there weren't any operational units left, having been abandoned for more Gundam-like suits. Photo Gallery Quattro's Rick Dias.png|Quattro Bajeena's Rick Dias Rick Dias.png|Standard Rick Dias colors Category:Mobile Suits Category:Dom-type MS Category:AEUG Mobile Suits Category:AEUG